Lemony Fresh
by Noticeable801
Summary: Addex! OneShot. Someone from Addison's past comes to disrupt her 'new life'. How will she react?


**Author's note**: Ok...so this is just a OneShot. Addex, obviously, just because I love them. I mean, sure, they totally killed it for me, but whatever. They live on in my head. Anyways, I don't think it's the greatest thing ever...actually, I _know_ it's not the greatest thing ever, but hey, if you're like me (ADDEX FANATIC), you read anything that had the word 'Addex' in it, even if it sucks...lol. Enjoy! Review(but please don't be mean...haha. If you don't like it...just don't tell me...)

**Description:** Addex!!! OneShot. Someone from Addison's past comes to disrupt her 'new life'. How will she react?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of Grey's Anatomy.

**Lemony Fresh**

It had been exactly one month since she had left Seattle. One month since she had freed herself from the hellhole she used to call her life. She felt so much better. She wasn't that woman who had cheated on McDreamy with McSteamy anymore. She wasn't Satan anymore. She was Addison Forbes Montgomery and it felt good. She hadn't felt this happy in a while. She knew that it was a good choice to move to here. She hadn't been to sure about it when she had first left, but now, only one month later, feeling invigorated and new, Addison had no more doubts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADDEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Monday morning, which sucked, and Addison was feeling particularly tired. She had gotten her full night's sleep but there was something about Mondays that made waking up hard. She could really use a…Vanilla latte. It was in moments like these that Addison didn't feel so _happy_. Because of _him._

He had somewhat broken her heart, somewhat being the operative word. She wasn't in love with him. Thank God, because had she been, it would have hurt so much more. However, she couldn't say that she hadn't felt anything for him…or that she _didn't _feel anything for him…as much as she hated to admit it, the pain was still there, and so were her feelings.

Alex Karev had unknowingly swept her off her feet. He really hadn't tried to. He was just being an intern. And whenever he said those surprisingly sweet things, he probably wasn't trying to woo her either. He was most likely just sucking up, to get in on surgeries…or maybe he could just sense that she needed a little moral support. Everyone needs some of that once in a while. Whatever the reason for his kindness, it touched her. And suddenly, she was head over heels…in lust?

She didn't know. She had kissed him. She hadn't been able to control herself and she had kissed him. It had felt so good to just do it. But he had rejected her. He had claimed to not be interested. And she had almost believed him. But then, once again, she lost control. She jumped him! _She _jumped _him _for goodness sakes! He hadn't offered resistance though. None whatsoever. He was more than willing actually and that's probably why she had been so sure that he _was_ interested.

Too bad he wasn't. He had once again, shot her down. Ripped out her heart, threw it to the ground and stepped on it…repeatedly. He had been the one thing left in her life that was kind of positive. Once that was gone, there was just nothing. Seattle had nothing for her. And that was how she ended up here. Away from all of her problems. Starting fresh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXADDEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Dr. Montgomery?' the voice spoke to her through the speaker on her desk.

'Yes, Julie?' Addison answered back, pressing the button so that her assistant would hear her.

'There's someone here to see you,' was the reply.

'I didn't think I had any appointments this morning…' Addison trailed off confused.

'He says it's important.'

'He? Is _he _pregnant?' she asked as a joke. She actually thought it was pretty funny.

'No...I don't think so…' she could hear that her assistant was perplexed.

'That was a joke…' Addison frowned. That was another down side of being here. No one really _got_ her. Not like…say…Alex…?

'Oh, ha-ha,' Julie laughed nervously.

'Send him in then,' Addison replied resigned. She wondered who it could be. What man came to see an OB/GYN specialist?

She took off the glasses that had been perched on her nose, and got up from behind her desk. She walked over the small round table that was stacked with piles of paper. It was quite sad actually, that she had so much paperwork that she needed an extra table, even with a huge desk.

She straightened out a few things on the table. Her back was turned away from the door, but she heard it open. She also heard it close, seconds later. When she turned around to face the stranger, she realized that he was anything but.

Addison was face to face with Alex Karev. She stood shocked for a moment. She wanted to smile, to laugh, to hug him even. However, the shock soon turned to anger and hurt as all the memories of their last encounter came flooding back. She felt the need the slap him, for even thinking about coming here. What right did he have to disrupt her new, fresh, life? He had rejected her. Twice. He had no business being here.

However, Addison didn't have any time to tell him all these things. She didn't get the chance to yell, to glare, to cry (because she always ended up crying), because suddenly, his lips were on hers.

She knew this was wrong. It was so wrong, for so many reasons. He rejected her, and now he was kissing her. She had a new life. He definitely wasn't a part of it. He represented the past and all the things from which she so desperately wanted to get away. She had to push him away. She had to resist…yet she couldn't. The way his lips felt on hers was just too much. His hands were around her waist pulling her close to him. She was fighting a losing battle, and so she gave up.

Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue was softly caressing the inside of her mouth and God did it feel good. He pushed her onto the table, sending all of her neatly organized paperwork flying everywhere. She should care about that, because it took her an entire weekend to make those piles, but right now, she couldn't. She was way too preoccupied with the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced in her entire lifetime.

And then it was over. Just as abruptly as it had started, it ended. She was laying on the table, sprawled on her back, hair flying everywhere. She looked up to Alex, who was standing in front of her, staring at her with a soft smile on his face.

'What?' she asked, not bothering to get up.

'I'm the biggest idiot in the world,' he mumbled. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him anymore. So what if he wasn't apart of her _new_ life? She knew she couldn't deny the way she felt about him, so why bother trying?

She got up and walked over to her desk, finding the button to call her secretary: 'Julie, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day,' she instructed. She then turned around, grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled him back down onto the table.

He looked down at her in shock. He had come to kiss her. He had flown all the way across the country to kiss her, because he was so upset when she left without saying goodbye. Although, he hadn't expected her to actually take the time to say goodbye to him. He had hoped though. He knew he had hurt her, and he felt bad, if he could take it back, he would. But the past is in the past. He cared about her though, more than he liked to admit, and he couldn't stand the thought of them ending on such horrible terms. Hence, he was in her office, in L.A., kissing her. But he had thought she would have pushed him off by now. He was sure she was going to throw a fit, or yell at him, or even hit him. Anything but this. He wasn't complaining, though. Oh no, definitely not.

'You're an ass, but,' she started, her breath tickling his chin, 'whatever. Now, where were we?'

* * *

So that's it!!! Yup. Okay, so I was a little bored...yeah... 


End file.
